von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Friedrich Wilhelm III. (Preußen)
Friedrich Wilhelm III. Friedrich Wilhelm III.,Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Sohn des Vorigen, jetzt regierender König von Preußen, geboren den 3. August 1770, vermählt am 24. December 1793 mit der Prinzessin Luise Auguste Wilhelmine Amalie von Mecklenburg-Strelitz, welche er am 19. Juli 1810 durch den Tod verlor. Bald nach seinem Regierungsantritte erntfernte er mehrere Personen von der ehemaligen Umgebung seines Vaters, welche der allgemeine Unwille hinreichend bezeichnet hatte. Das Religionsedict und der Tabakspacht wurden aufgehoben, die Censur gewann an Liberalität, die Inquisition über politische Meinungen hörte auf und der Sold des Militärs ward vermehrt, so wie demselben ein humaneres Betragen gegen die Civilstände empfohlen. An die Stelle der Verschwendung und des Luxus trat weise Sparsamkeit; das königliche Paar gab selbst das erhabene Beispiel der Simplicität im häuslichen Leben und der auf den Thronen seltenen Gattenliebe. Verdiente Männer traten von neuem in öffentliche Wirksamkeit. Doch blieb das von Friedrich II. (unter andern Umstände) eingeführte Verhältniß zwischen den geheimen Cabinetsräthen und den Ministern bis zu der neuen Staatsorganisation nach den tilsiter Frieden, wo endlich, nach wiederholtem Wechsel der Minister, der Freiherr von Hardenberg als Staatskanzler die einzelnen Radien der gesammten Staatsadministration in sich vereinigte. Bei dem fortwährenden und mehrmals erneuten Kampfe der Continentalmächte gegen Frankreich vermochten weder Englands Subsidienversprechungen, noch Rußlands Unterhandlungen und Drohungen das seit dem baseler Frieden von Preußen angenommene System der Neutralität zu erschüttern. Diese Zeit des Friedens benutzte der König, die ältern und neuen Provinzen seines Reichs zu einer immer höhern Stufe der Cultur zu erheben, und namentlich in den letztern den innern Wohlstand auf eine dauerhafte Basis zu gründen. Für seine am linken Rheinufer gelegenen, und schon im baseler Frieden an Frankreich überlassenen Länder (Geldern, einen Theil von Cleve, und Meurs, zusammen etwa 46 Quadratmeilen mit 122,000 Einwohnern) erhielt er im Reichsdeputationshauptschlusse die Fürstenthümer Paderborn, Hildesheim, Erfurt, Eichsfeld, den größten Theil von Hochstift Münster, die Abteien Hervorden, Quedlinburg, Elten, Essen, Werden und Kappenburg, und die Reichsstädte Mühlhausen, Nordhausen und Goslar. Da diese Entschädigung gegen 235 Quadratmeilen mit einer Bevölkerung von 618,000 Einwohnern betrug, so bestand der Gewinn, nach Abzug der Abtretungen, in 189 Quadratmeilen und 494,000 Einwohnern. Das friedliche System des Königs ward selbst bei der Bildung der neuen Coalition zwischen England, Rußland und Oesterreich im Jahre 1805 nicht erschüttert. Doch als eine russische Armee an der preußischen Gränze sich zusammenzog, und Preußen zur Theilnahme an dem Kampfe gegen Frankreich, wenigstens zur Bewilligung des Durchmarsches der russischen Truppen genöthigt werden sollte; da zogen sich die Preußen in Schlesien und an der Weichsel zusammen. Diese drohende Stellung gegen Rußland ward aber nach dem Durchzuge eines französischen und bayerischen Corps durchs Anspachische und nach der Ankunft des Kaisers Alexander in Potsdam gehoben, mit welchem Preußen (am 3. Nov. 1805) eine Convention abschloß, in welcher es unter gewissen Bedingungen gegen Frankreich sich zu erklären, und den russischen Truppen den freien Durchzug versprach. Doch wollte vorher noch der König als Vermittler zwischen den streitenden Mächten auftreten. Allein die Tage in Schwaben entschieden über dasjenige österreichische Heer, welches Mack befehligte, und die Schlacht von Austerlitz erfolgte, bevor noch der an Napoleon nach Wien gesandte Minister, Graf von Haugwitz, mit dem Kaiser unterhandeln konnte. Während der Zeit deckte Preußen durch seine Truppen die norddeutschen Länder, und namentlich rückte in den Churstaat Hannover, welchen die Preußen bereits im Jahre 1800 nach dem Beitritte zur nordischen Convention besetzt hatten, von neuem ein Corps (am 27. October 1805) ein, durch welches wenigstens die Occupation dieses Landes von den Russen und Schweden verhindert wurde. Bei den ganz veränderten politischen Conjuncturen nach der Schlacht von Austerlitz schloß der Graf von Haugwitz (am 15. December) einen Tractat zu Wien mit dem Kaiser Napoleon, in welchem die Allianz zwischen beiden Mächten erneuert, von Preußen Anspach, Cleve und Neufchatel an Frankreich cedirt, dagegen aber von Frankreich der ganze hannöverische Churstaat an Preußen überlassen, und eine gegenseitige Garantie der alten und neu erworbenen Länder festgesetzt wurde. Nach Haugwitzens Rückkehr nach Berlin wollte man diesen Tractat nur mit gewissen Modificationen in Beziehung auf Preußens Verhältniß zu England ratificiren. Deßhalb reis'te Haugwitz im Januar 1806 nach Paris. Der Zweck seiner Sendung schien aber in dem von ihm und Duroc (am 15. Februar) abgeschlossenen Tractate nicht erreicht zu werden, denn Preußen mußte nun doch durch die Civilbesitznahme von Hannover, und durch die Sperre der Flüsse, die sich in die Nordsee ergießen, offensiv gegen England handeln, weil bereits damals die Austauschung der drei an Frankreich überlassenen Provinzen vollzogen wurde. England aber ließ (am 29. Mai 1806) Kaperbriefe gegen Preußen ausgeben, und erklärte ihm (am 11. Juni) förmlich den Krieg. Doch nicht blos mit England war Preußen durch die Besitznahme von Hannover zerfallen, auch der König von Schweden, der für die von England bezogenen Subsidien wenigstens das Lauenburgische decken wollte, erklärte jeden Angriff auf das Lauenburgische für eine Kriegserklärung gegen sich. Nichts desto weniger besetzten die Preußen dieses Land, welches die Schweden nach einem kleinen Gefechte am Schaalsee (am 23. April) räumten; allein der König von Schweden legte nunmehr Embargo auf die preußischen Schiffe in den schwedischen und pommerschen Häfen, und befahl die Blokade der preußischen Häfen an der Ostsee. Nach der Stiftung des Rheinbundes aber, welche die Veranlassung zu neuen Unterhandlungen zwischen Frankreich und Preußen wurde, söhnte sich Preußen (im August 1806) mit Schweden aus. Preußen verlangte in diesen Unterhandlungen von Frankreich nicht nur die Räumung Deutschlands von allen französischen Truppen, sondern auch, daß Frankreich kein Hinderniß der Bildung des nordischen Bundes entgegensetze, welcher ohne Ausnahme alle die deutschen Staaten in sich begreifen sollte, die in der Fundamentalacte der rheinischen Conföderation nicht genannt wären. Bereits unterhandelte Preußen deßhalb an den Höfen zu Dresden und Cassel. Noch verlangte der preußische Gesandte von Knobelsdorf im Namen seines Königs, daß die Festung Wesel wieder von dem französischen Reiche getrennt und die drei von französischen Truppen besetzten Abteien, Essen, Elten und Verden, zurückgegeben würden. 360px|right|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie. Der Krieg, bei dessen Eröffnung 22,000 Sachsen zu dem preußischen Armeecorps des Fürsten von Hohenlohe gestoßen waren, begann am 8. October durch den Uebergang über die Saale bei Saalburg. Am 9. October siegte Ponte Corvo bei Schleiz, am 10. October fiel der Prinz Louis von Preußen an der Spitze der preußischen Avantgarde bei Saalfeld, und am 14. October entschied die Doppelschlacht bei Jena und Auerstädt über das Schicksal aller preußischen, zwischen der Weser und Elbe gelegenen, Länder. Die preußischen Festungen ergaben sich in räthselhafter Schnelle dem Sieger; die einzelnen preußischen Corps capitulirten ohne weitern Kampf; nur Blücher vertheidigte Lübek (am 6. November), sah sich aber auch zur Capitulation von Ratkau (am 7. November) genöthigt. Darauf ward der zweite Act des Krieges in den insurgirten preußisch-polnischen Provinzen eröffnet, wo die Franzosen auf die vorgerückten russischen Heere stießen, nachdem Alexander I. sich mit Preußen alliirt hatte. Wenn denn nnn auch die Schlacht bei Eylau (am 9. Februar 1807) nicht über das Schicksal des Krieges entschied, so führte doch die Niederlage der Russen bei Friedland (am 14. Juni) zum Frieden von Tilsit. In diesem Frieden, der von Rußland am 8. Juli, und von Preußen am 9. Juli mit Frankreich abgeschlossen wurde, verlor die preußische Monarchie ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer damaligen Bevölkerung in den Fürstenthümern Ostfriesland, Minden, Hildesheim, Paderborn, Münster, Bayreuth, Erfurt und Eichsfeld, dem Churstaate Hannover mit dem Fürstenthume Osnabrück, den Grafschaften Mark, Ravensberg, Tecklenburg und Lingen, in der Altmark und dem Herzogthume Magdeburg auf dem linken Elbufer, mit dem preußischen Mannsfeld, und dem Fürstenthume Halberstadt mit der Grafschaft Hohenstein, den ehemaligen Reichsstädten Mühlhausen, Nordhausen und Goslar, den sechs ehemaligen Abteien, dem cotbuser Kreise, der an Sachsen kam, in der ganzen Provinz Südpreußen, Neu-Ostpreußen und einem bedeutenden Theile von Westpreußen und dem Netzdistricte, mit Einschluß von Danzig. Zugleich erkannte Preußen die beiden neuen Staaten an, welche zum Theile aus diesen ehemaligen preußischen Provinzen gebildet wurden, das Königreich Westphalen und das Herzogthum Warschau. Das bisherige Departement Bialystock in Neu-Ostpreußen kam an Rußland, den bisherigen Bundesgenossen des Königs; Danzig aber erhielt eine selbstständige politische Existenz als Hansestadt, doch ward sie unter den Schutz der Könige von Preußen und Sachsen gestellt, und bestimmt, daß die Schifffahrt auf dem Netzflusse und den bromberger Canale frei von jedem Zolle seyn sollte. Zur Verbindung des Königreichs Sachsen mit dem Herzogthume Warschau ward im Frieden eine Militärstraße durch die Staaten des Königs von Preußen verabredet, und in der Folge (am 13. October 1807) durch französische und preußische Abgeordnete näher bestimmt. Endlich versprach Preußen, bis zum Frieden zwischen Frankreich und England, alle seine Länder der Schifffahrt und dem Handel der Britten zu verschließen, und Frankreich und Rußland garantirten sich die Integrität ihrer Besitzungen, so wie der in diesen Frieden eingeschlossenen Mächte. Wegen der rückständigen Contributionssummen blieben französische Truppencorps in den meisten Theilen der Monarchie zurück; namentlich wurden die Oderfestungen Stettin, Cüstrin und Glogau von Franzosen und Bundestruppen besetzt. Nur schwer und langsam konnte sich Preußen von den Zerstörungen diese Krieges erholen; doch beabsichtigte der König nach demselben eine völlig neue Organisation der innern Staatsform. Der wohlthätige Charakter derselben leuchtete hervor aus dem Edicte vom 9. October 1807, durch welches die Erbunterthänigkeit aufgehoben, diese Aufhebung aber durch das Decret vom 27. Juli 1808 auf die ost- und westpreußischen Domainenbauern beschränkt wurde; aus den neuen Städteordnungen vom 19. November 1808; aus der (am 6. November 1809) beschlossenen Veräußerung der königlichen Domainen; aus der Verwandlung der Klöster und übrigen geistlichen Güter in Güter des Staats (am 30. October 1810); aus den neuen und zweckmäßigen Organisationen des Militärs, und aus der, unter drückenden Zeitverhältnissen höchst liberalen Ausstattung des Erziehungswesens, besonders durch die Stiftung der neuen Universität Berlin (1809) und, durch die Verpflanzung der Universität Frankfurt (1811) nach Breslau, wo sie eine neue zweckmäßigere Form erhielt. Bei den zwischen Frankreich und Rußland eingetretenen neuen Mißverständnissen, welche im Juni 1812 zur Eröffnung des Kriegs führten, ließ der König durch den Gesandten von Krusemark (am 24. Februar 1812) einen Allianztractat mit Frankreich zu Paris unterzeichnen, in welchem sich beide Theile die Integrität ihrer gegenwärtigen Staaten wechselseitig garantirten, zur gegenseitigen Unterstützung gegen alle Mächte von Europa, mit welchen der eine oder der andere Theil in Krieg verwickelt wäre oder werden könnte, sich verpflichteten und ihre Häfen und Küsten denjenigen neutralen Schiffen verschlossen, welche die Unabhängigkeit ihrer Flagge verlieren würden, so wie sie überhaupt in Hinsicht der neutralen Schifffahrt die Bestimmungen des utrechter Friedens festhalten wollten. Im Mai 1812 sprach der König Napoleon zu Dresden, und ein preußisches Hülfscorps, anfangs vom General Grawert, dann vom General York befehligt, stand unter der Leitung des Marschalls Macdonald, und rückte von Ostpreußen aus in Curland vor, wo es zur Belagerung von Riga bestimmt wurde. Aber der Rückzug der Franzosen aus Rußland richtete das bedrängte Preußen wieder auf. Wer den Druck kennt, welchen Preußen, die auf hohen Militärruhm gegründete Monarchie, von ihrem Besieger erlitten hatte, der wird begreifen, daß Preußen that, was es thun mußte, wenn es die Gelegenheit benutzte, seine verlorne Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit wieder zu erringen; denn nur unter Bedingung und Voraussetzung dieser kann ein Volk dauernde und gültige Verträge schließen. Aber gefährlich war Preußens Lage am Anfange und in der ersten Hälfte dieses Jahres, da der Rückzug der französischen Armee durch seine Provinzen ging. Schon zu Ende des vorigen Jahres hatte der tapfere York, welches das, unter Marschall Macdonald stehende Hülfscorps der Preußen geführt hatte, bei seinem Rückzuge aus Curland eine Convention mit den ihm nachrückenden russischen Truppen geschlossen, vermöge deren sein Corps neutral bleiben sollte. Die Regierung mußte diesen Schritt mißbilligen, besonders da eine Erklärung gegen Frankreich damals noch zu früh gekommen wäre. Um das Künftige ruhiger zu erwarten und zum Besten das Landes wirken zu können, verlegte der König von Preußen am 22. Januar seine Residenz nach Breslau, ließ aber eine Regierungscommission zurück, und ermahnte seine Unterthanen väterlich, alle anarchische Verwirrungen und Gewaltsamkeiten im Betreff der französischen Militärbehörden zu vermeiden. Darauf erschienen vom 9. Februar an kräftige Aufforderungen, die Verstärkung der Armee zur Rettung des Vaterlandes betreffend, und Anstalten wurden getroffen, welche den politischen Enthusiasmus zu einem vor unsern Zeiten und in Deutschland nie gesehenen Grade entflammten. Noch ahnete man nur den Zweck der Rüstung, und schon stürzte alles zu den Waffen; Untaugliche mußten mit Ernst zurückgewiesen werden; auch in Beziehung auf die Beamten bestimmte Verfügungen getroffen werden. Weiber und Kinder, Hohe und Niedere, Alles beeiferte sich zur Aufstellung der angeordneten freiwilligen Jägerdetaschements (einer in der Kriegsgeschichte der neuesten Zeit Epoche machenden Einrichtung, welche nun fast durch ganz Deutschland nachgeahmt worden ist) unmittelbar oder mittelbar beizutragen, und den Bedürfnissen des Vaterlandes durch unerhörte Aufopferungen entgegenzukommen. Bange waren die Tage des Februars, besonders für Brandenburg und die Hauptstadt; da die noch übrige französische Armee, unter dem Vicekönig von Italien, von Posen her über Frankfurt sich durch dieselbe und ihre Nähe zog, auch einige Zeit ernste Vertheidigungsanstalten getroffen wurden. Die Annäherung der Russen bewirkte endlich die Räumung der Hauptstadt am 4. März, welche noch am demselben Tage von den als Freunde einziehenden Russen besetzt wurde. Am 15. März zog der Kaiser Alexander, freundlich empfangen von dem Könige von Preußen, in Breslau ein. Am 20. d. M. wurde öffentlich angezeigt, daß der König mit seiner Maj. dem Kaiser von Rußland ein Off- und Defensivbündniß angeschlossen, auch das Continentalsystem in den preußischen Ländern aufgehoben habe; der König munterte in Proclamationen an sein Volk und an sein Kriegsheer das erwachende Preußen zu dem großen Kampfe gegen Frankreichs Uebermacht auf. Die Verleihung der Nationalcocarde, die Errichtung eines neuen Ordens, des eisernen Kreuzes, die Begünstigung derer, welche in den Krieg zogen, in Beziehung auf ihre Civil und militärischen Anstellungen, wie man diese Anstrengungen Preußens wirklich nennen darf, ungemein bei. Auch war diese in kurzer Zeit in allen Theilen des Landes so weit vorgeschritten, daß am Ende März die preußische Armee fast um das Vierfache verstärkt worden war, und mit den Truppen des Generals York sich auf 110,000 Mann belief, wovon aber in der Schlacht bei Großgörschen nur gegen 35,000 Mann in Thätigkeit seyn konnten. Späterhin, als der Feind schon in Schlesien und gegen Brandenburg vordrang, entwickelte sich auch die treffliche Organisation einer Landwehr und des Landsturms. Ueberflüssig wäre es, von der heldenmüthigen Tapferkeit, durch welche Preußens Söhne in diesem ewig merkwürdigen Kriege ihr Vaterland gerettet, und zu seiner vorigen Größe wieder erhoben haben, mehreres einzelne anzuführen. Alle in diesem Kriege vorgefallenen kleinern und größern Kämpfe, die Gefechte von Leitzkau, Langensalze, Halle, Bautzen, Haynau, Culm, namentlich die glücklichern Anstrengungen von Großbeeren und Dennewitz, durch welche der Feind von den entblößten Gränzen des Reichs, welche er mit Macht bedrohte, kräftig hinweggedrängt, und ihm die Hoffnung, die Hauptstadt zu gewinnen, vereitelt wurde, und endlich die Erstürmung Leipzigs werden als ewige Denkmale ihres Ruhmes in der Geschichte genannt werden; - aber dieses dürfen wir sagen: es hat sich keine neuere Nation von ihrem Druck schneller als diese ermannt. Auch in dem Feldzuge in Frankreich 1814 erwiesen die Preußen, immer begleitet von ihrem so treu geliebten Könige, die Tapferkeit, die Ausdauer und die Intelligenz, wodurch sie bisher so viel Ruhm erworben hatten, und so zogen sie endlich in die stolze Kaiserstadt ein, und holten daselbst die von dem Thore Berlins geraubte Victoria, ein der ganzen Nation theures Siegeszeichen, zurück. Nachdem der König bis zum Abschlusse des Friedens in Paris verweilt hatte, reiste er im Juni mit seinem kaiserlichen Freunde Alexander nach England, und wurde daselbst mit alle dem Interesse aufgenommen, welches das standhaft und edel ertragene und durch männlichen Muth besiegte Unglück erregt. Am 7. Aug. kam er wieder in seine Hauptstadt zurück. Sein Einzug, bei dem er von den königlichen Prinzen, den Helden Blücher, Tauenzien und Bülow und seinen Garden umgeben war, erfolgte mit großer Pracht und unter religiösen Feierlichkeiten, unter denen die Thränen der Freude aus allen Augen flossen. Am 18. Sept. reiste er zu dem Congreß nach Wien ab, und blieb daselbst bis zur Beendigung des Geschäftes. Am 22. Juni 1815 verlies er Berlin abermals, um seine Heere in dem neuen Kriege gegen Napoleon zu begleiten; aber an diesem Tage war der Schlag schon geschehen, der diesem Kriege ein Ende gemacht, und den Preußen ist der Ruhm geworden, diesem wundersamen Erfolg entschieden zu haben. Am 10. Juli traf der König mit den beiden Kaisern in Paris ein. Am 9. Oct. reiste er daselbst wieder ab, und feierte dann, nach seiner Ankunft in Berlin, am 22. das vierhundertjährige Regierungs-Jubiläum des Hohenzollerschen Hauses in Brandenburg. Im Artikel Preußen werden wir auf die an großen Begebenheiten so reiche Regierung Friedrich Wilhelms III. zurückkommen. ----- 700px|Wm. Fred. King of Prussia. ----- Zeitungsnachrichten. Porträts. Bild:PortretFriedrichWilhelmIII.KönigPreussen.240d.jpg Bild:PortretFriedrichWilhelmIII444.jpg Quellen. Kategorie:Personen Preussen 1797 Kategorie:Preußen (Könige) Kategorie:Hosenbandorden (Ritter) Kategorie:Friedrich Wilhelm III. Kategorie:Haus Hohenzollern